


Until Ten

by Felrott



Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bodyguard, Coming Untouched, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felrott/pseuds/Felrott
Summary: Day 7: SpankingAnduin sneaks out at a party and Shaw loses his patience.______Kinktober fic
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn
Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Until Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted a day late bc work is kicking my ass lol
> 
> TW: starts off kinda dubcon but Anduin gets into it. Spanking obvs, and like, verbally berating/talking down to him a little
> 
> MUCH THANKS to my roomate (@trollsweat) for beta-ing and making it actually readable lol

The party was tedious at best. It was a casual affair at which Anduin, for once, was not the guest of honour— thank the light for small mercies— but he was still expected to show his face, and smile, and mingle. As he stumbled through another particularly painful attempt at small talk, feigning interest, he tried to catch a glimpse of the clock on the far wall.

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes until he could escape. Quite literally. He’d been coy when he’d asked Genn how long he was expected to stay for, and was taking Genn’s answer of ‘a couple of hours’ as gospel. The invitation had stated a start time of 8pm, and Anduin didn’t care if the guests hadn’t started turning up until nine, he would be out of that door by ten o’clock one way or another.

Ditching Shaw would be the hardest part. Now appointed as his personal bodyguard, Shaw took his job seriously, and without any sense of humour. Usually he kept himself a pace or two behind Anduin, though at this party he was stalking about at a wider range, intercepting those whom Genn didn’t want Anduin to speak to, and watching those who were allowed like a hawk. Anduin didn’t know which of the waiters and guests were Shaw’s agents either, so he had his work cut out for him, but he’d managed to escape every previous guard and chaperone in his life, so he was determined that Shaw would be no different. It wasn’t like Anduin would be gone for long either, just to get some fresh air. Alone.

The charmed necklace in his pocket was warm to the touch, a gift from Valeera after she’d once caught him with shoe polish in his hair. When she’d stopped laughing, she’d told him she’d ‘sort him something out’, but to ‘please wash it out before it stains’. The charm wasn’t powerful enough to fully change his appearance, just his hair and eye colour, but that would have to be enough.

Five minutes. Four. Three. He let the conversation he was in peter off to a good point to beg his leave, waited until he caught a glimpse of Shaw moving away in the reflection of the dark window, and promptly just… walked away. He made a beeline for the balcony, waved people off with an excuse about getting fresh air, that he’d be back in a moment, and just like that he was out and alone, save for a couple kissing in the shadows behind the door.

Anduin called forth his light, let it wash over him in a ripple and he felt himself fade. For a single moment, a breath really, he was unperceivable. It was enough, and with the couple distracted, it was easy to vault over the ledge and grab onto the outcropping of rock that he’d used as a handhold before. The vines that usually covered the wall had been cut back, but that didn’t matter when it was no effort to send a prayer and let go, the light carrying him safely down to the ground.

He landed softly, and tucked himself against the wall. He likely had mere moments before Shaw realised he was missing and raised the alarm. He hurried to remove his royal-blue coat, and stash it in a nearby bush. He couldn’t do much about his trousers and boots, but he’d purposefully worn an old tunic underneath his finery, and it would have to do.

The necklace warmed against his chest as the charm worked it’s magic. His hair was just long enough for him to tug a lock forward to check if it had been successful. A dark brown— perfect.

It was no effort to otherwise elude the guards, he’d been doing so for years after all, and the best of them were in the heart of the keep anyway, protecting the ballroom.

He didn’t even really have any idea where he wanted to go, just knew he craved fresh air and some time alone. In the end, he simply set off towards the memorial gardens, skirting through until he found a secluded bench to sit on and just... Be.

When Shaw found him, hours later, he’d moved up to a high point where he could lean against the wall and watch over his father’s tribute. It was bittersweet, but warming to watch the few people who came to pay their respects, or to just sit in the gardens.

Anduin didn’t hear Shaw coming, of course, not until he was grabbed by the upper arm and spun. The flash of light in his hand, and the shout on his lips died when he took in the angry face of his bodyguard, and he tucked his hand behind him, as if Shaw wouldn’t notice that he’d been about to attack him.

Shaw was… Anduin couldn’t read the expression past anger, but it was cold and ruthless, the sort of look that Anduin had never seen Shaw direct at him. There was a brief flash of pain at his neck, and he realised that Shaw had tugged the necklace free. Cold green eyes searched his face, and Shaw’s lip curled as the illusion fizzled out.

“Shaw?” Anduin asked quietly.

“Don’t. Come on.”

Anduin couldn’t get another word out before he was all but dragged back to the keep. Shaw didn’t let him go for even a moment, and he was certain that Shaw’s grip would leave a bruise. As they approached the keep, Anduin could hear the muffled sounds of _lots_ of movement inside. With a wave of guilt, he realised that the castle guards must be hunting for him.

He stayed quiet when Shaw called a guard over, a high ranking officer that Anduin recognised, who sagged in relief when he saw Anduin in Shaw's tight grasp. They had a hurried, whispered exchange, and then Shaw was dragging him off. The route, he recognised, was the one to his rooms.

Shaw didn’t quite slam the door shut, but Anduin could see his hands shake. He was dragged through the antechamber into his bedroom, though Shaw didn’t let him go until he’d locked the door and pocketed the key.

“Shaw…” he tried again.

“Don’t! Do you have any—” Shaw cut himself off, spun, and stalked to the windows to check the locks. He paced, didn’t look at Anduin until he twisted and pointed to the ground at his feet. “Come here.” His tone offered no option to disobey.

Anduin approached carefully. He noticed that his wardrobes were open, his clothes pulled out and scattered everywhere. On the chair was the crumpled shape of the coat he had ditched. When he was close enough, Shaw grabbed his wrist, and with a tug and a spin sat down on the bed, pulling Anduin with him. Shaw’s legs were bony under his stomach, and he tried vainly to wriggle to alleviate the discomfort, to pull back and work out what was happening, but a heavy hand pushed on the nape of his neck. With his head pushed down towards the floor, his ass rose up, high and awkward, and he had to tiptoe to reach the floor.

“Shaw?!” He squawked out, indignant and confused.

“ _Be quiet_ . Do you have _any_ idea of the trouble you’ve caused? We were halfway through detaining and questioning every damned guest, before a guard found your coat.” Anduin wanted to pay attention, but Shaw was manhandling him, arranging him none too gently, until Anduin felt hands pulling at the waist of his trousers. He was too startled to stop Shaw from yanking them down to just below his ass cheeks, the waistband catching uncomfortably on his dick.

“Shaw! What is the meaning what— are you— stop it!” He couldn’t do much more than struggle, not with Shaw’s hands on his neck and back.

“If you act like a child, you will be treated like one, Anduin. Your father was far too lenient with you.” Anduin wasn’t sure what he meant until one of Shaw’s hands left his back, and he had only a moment to wonder where it had moved to before there was a _slap_. It took a moment to sink in before the stinging pain hit.

“Shaw! Get— get off me!”

Another slap, and by the light it _hurt_. Shaw wasn’t wearing his uniform tonight— he was dressed up nicely for the party— and his bare fingers caught and stung more than the palm.

Anduin didn’t think. He called the light to his hands and got ready to push Shaw away, but his guard caught his wrists before he could cast, and pulled them tightly behind his back. Anduin couldn’t use them to brace anymore, which made the next slap so much worse.

“W-why are you doing this?”

“Because nothing I say to you gets through, Anduin.”

_Slap_. Anduin writhed and slipped. Shaw just pulled him back up properly, and slapped his ass again in the same spot.

“What will it take?”

Another hit. Anduin could feel himself tearing up, more at the shock and humiliation than any of the pain. He was glad that his long hair hid his face, as he could only bite his lip to stop from making a pathetic noise.

“You’ve run the rest of them out with your antics.” _Slap_ . “I had to step down from being spymaster to _babysit_ you.” _Slap_ . “Like a child.” _Slap_ . “Genn thinks you’re old enough to rule, ‘sensible’ even, but all evidence points to the contrary.” _Slap_. “That the boy king has yet to grow up.”

It hurt. More than the stinging of his ass, Shaw’s words hurt and Anduin let the tears fall.

Shaw paused a moment, rubbed his hand over Anduin’s heated ass, and just tutted.

“Anything you want to say?” His voice was harsh, ragged.

Anduin shook his head.

“Fine. Have it your way.” Anduin wasn’t sure what he meant, but the hand around his wrists grew tighter, and Shaw spread his legs to keep Anduin more stable. Before he could adjust, he was choking on a gasp, and then another when Shaw just slapped him three times, one after the other, with no break to breathe or adjust. He squirmed, he couldn’t help it. The pain overlapped and stung and he wasn’t sure he could bear it, but when he opened his mouth he couldn’t speak, and Shaw just slapped him again and again.

By the tenth, he was mortified, when he writhed and felt his hard cock catch against his trousers. By the fifteenth, he was gasping and moaning, little noises of pain and embarrassment that he couldn’t stop. He was trying to hold still so Shaw wouldn’t notice how hard he was, so he wouldn’t have to try and explain why it hurt so much, but felt so good. Anduin wasn’t even sure it could be called good, but the throbbing pain was building in his ass and thighs, and it felt like it was heating and travelling to his cock and balls, and he had no idea what to do with it.

Anduin had lost count by now, but Shaw didn’t seem inclined to stop. He was ‘kind’ enough to vary where he slapped, from one cheek to the other, to the backs of his thighs, until Anduin couldn’t tell exactly what hurt anymore, just that his entire lower half felt like it was on fire. Another slap, and Anduin choked on a sob, even as he tried to push back against the pain.

“S-shaw…” he didn’t know what he wanted to say. He could barely talk, struggling to breathe. His head felt foggy and light, like he could float away and all that was keeping him grounded was Shaw’s heavy hand on his wrists, and the pain in his ass.

“Shaw please….” He slurred it out, slumped over Shaw’s legs. The pain was a fog, like it could barely touch him, and the next touch on his ass wasn’t a slap, it was Shaw’s hot hand, caressing him and trying to gentle the noises Anduin knew he must have been making.

“Anduin? I-”

“Please….” Anduin jerked his hips, hissed when his cock got the barest friction against Shaw’s leg. He could feel Shaw stiffen under him, heard him swear under his breath, but he didn’t care, all he knew was he needed… More… _“Please_?” his voice was pathetic and small, begging for what he couldn’t name.

The gentle hand on his ass hovered a moment, but eventually settled again, stroking and rubbing. On his swollen flesh, it hurt as much as the slaps had done. Anduin could feel Shaw’s hand shake as he dragged his fingers down the shape of his ass, to reach under and cup his balls through his trousers and see for himself how hard Anduin was. Anduin couldn’t stop the whimper, couldn’t help but buck into it, and try for any touch he could get.

“Anduin I- I’m sorry… “

“Please... need you…” he struggled to push himself back onto Shaw’s hand and failed, and just ended up losing the tiny amount of friction he’d found. “Fuck me? Please, Mathias…”

Anduin could feel the way Shaw’s breath hitched, could feel his hard length pressed against his side. He didn’t know how else he could beg, what he could do, but thank the light, thank anyone listening that Shaw finally, finally gave in. He missed the warmth cupping him through his trousers, but he couldn’t deny that he liked the fingers prodding against his rim more. He tried to widen his legs, let Shaw in easier, but Shaw just hushed him and pet over the rim, before slipping a finger in without any trouble.

“You…” Shaw didn’t finish his thought, but Anduin knew it was probably about how easily his ass stretched around Shaw’s finger, how it accepted two, and then three with no issue.

“Fucked m’self… before party…” he mumbled. It had been quick and rough in his bath chamber, an attempt at stress relief before he got ready. “Thought o’you… please Matt… please more…”

He was giddy with it, with the throbbing pain and how hard he was. Shaw’s fingers in his ass felt wonderful, not as big as the toy he had used earlier, but they curled and flexed and hit just right each time until he was shaking, so close to coming. His cock felt so neglected it hurt, but he couldn’t wriggle enough to get any pressure on it. Anduin felt suspended, lost in Shaw’s lap, and it was only his hands on his wrists and the fingers buried inside him that kept sane.

Shaw bent over him, pressed against his back, and it was enough for Anduin to come, surrounded and warm, with Shaw whispering things he couldn’t quite hear. He felt his balls tighten, tried to find any sort of purchase but he couldn’t, and he was powerless as the orgasm ripped through him, leaving him dizzy and gasping, twitching in Shaw’s lap.

Shaw grunted, jerked once, and folded himself tighter around Anduin. Anduin managed to tug a wrist free while Shaw was distracted, and took his larger hand in his own, clutching at it hard as Shaw came down.

He could stay like this forever, he thought, floating and high and like nothing outside of the room mattered. But Shaw came back to himself all too quickly, and Anduin was startled by how cold it felt when Shaw drew away, pulled his fingers out and tugged Anduin’s trousers up with shaky hands.

Anduin couldn’t stop the hiss from escaping his lips as the fabric brushed the tender flesh of his ass. Shaw was quick to soothe him, to swear and awkwardly stand, helping Anduin to his feet while looking about the room…

“Do you have any salves? I need…” his voice was stilted and hoarse, and he looked distracted. Anduin couldn’t help the confused noise as he stood on shaking legs. All he wanted to do was curl up with Shaw and drift off to sleep together, but Shaw looked almost… frightened.

“No, not really?” It was hard to think, and he had to close his eyes to concentrate. “There’s an insect bite cream in the bath chamber, but… Shaw.. Wait. Don’t worry.”

“Anduin, you haven’t seen what I’ve done to you. I need..” Shaw stumbled off to the bath chamber on shaky legs, and Anduin took the opportunity to stagger to his mirror, dropping his pants. Oh. Okay perhaps a salve _would_ be good. His ass was red raw, and he could feel how hot it was when he hovered a hand over it. Truly it looked like it might bruise, and he definitely wouldn’t be sitting for… A while.

“Anduin, please. Lie on the bed.” Shaw was quiet. It didn’t sound right, but Anduin obeyed, and shuffled to lay on his front. His soft cock twinged at the stimulation, and he had to wriggle to get comfortable. But soon enough he was settled with his arms wrapped around a pillow, eyeing Shaw as he gingerly sat next to him. The salve stung, and it was all he could do not to kick, but once the tingle wore off, it felt a little better. He tried to enjoy Shaw’s hand working it in, and huffed when it was gone far too soon.

“Shaw?” he propped himself up and frowned when Shaw avoided looking at him. “Come to bed?”

“I… what?” He looked shocked, like Anduin had just asked the impossible. “No I… I’m sorry Anduin, truly. I got carried away and this… I’m so sorry. Please. Give me a week to find someone suitable as my replacement-”

“Shaw!”

“Anduin please this—I’m sorry, I need to step down, but I can’t leave you unprotect—”

“If you step down from my guard, I’ll make you my consort, so pick one.” The words were hasty, from deep somewhere that Anduin didn’t want to think too much about. Shaw froze where he’d been about to get up. Shock was written in every line of his face, and Anduin refused to back down. “I mean it Mathias.”

“That’s… _incredibly_ presumptuous.” Shaw sounded almost normal. The shock seemed to have helped.

“Yes.” Anduin refused to back down. “Do you object?”

“Well… by the light, Anduin, I need to think about this, it’s too sudden.”

“For you, maybe. I’ve wanted you for years…” Anduin had the decency to blush. “If I can’t have you, that’s fine, but. Please. Don’t put yourself out of a job because of my… interests.” He made to roll, but managed to stop himself with a hiss when his ass touched the bed linens. Instead he shuffled over, and patted the bed next to him. “Come on, cuddle with me? You can think about it tomorrow.”

Shaw only hesitated a moment, glanced at the door, then sighed. He was quick to remove his boots, then frowned at Anduin’s shoes, still on his feet, and all over the bed covers. Shaw removed the shoes for him, and together, still dressed in their best clothes, they faced each other on the bed.

“Mathias,” Anduin used a hand to tip Shaw’s face up, keeping his attention. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t… No. I knew _exactly_ what I was doing. It’ll stop, regardless of where we go from here. I’m sorry.”

Shaw just sighed and closed his eyes. Anduin leaned forward to press a gentle kiss at the furrow of his brow. When he pulled back, Shaw seemed slightly more relaxed, though his next words made Anduin groan.

“Greymane will have my head.”

“Not if we don’t tell him.” He shuffled closer, tucked himself into Shaw’s side, and grinned when Shaw placed a tentative hand over his back.

“…his nose though…” Shaw mumbled into the pillow, and Anduin wriggled to press another soft kiss, to his lips this time.

“A job for the morning, Mathias. For now… Just sleep.”


End file.
